My Family or My Job?
by naravhychan
Summary: Desa Konoha sebentar lagi akan menghadapi musim dingin yang lebih lama daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Semua penduduk sipil segera mempersiapkan diri untuk bertahan hidup dalam musim tersebut. Namun bagaimana dengan keluarga Uchiha? Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak memusingkan hal itu dan lebih senang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Berikut kisahnya! :D
**My Family or My Job?**

 **By : Naravhychan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Fiksi kedua dipersembahkan untuk kalian para pecinta Naruto :') Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

 _Desa Konoha sebentar lagi akan menghadapi musim dingin yang lebih lama daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Semua penduduk sipil segera mempersiapkan diri untuk bertahan hidup dalam musim tersebut. Namun bagaimana dengan keluarga Uchiha? Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak memusingkan hal itu dan lebih senang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Berikut kisahnya! :D_

HAPPY READING

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sesosok pria dengan rambut model pantat ayam tengah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia begitu serius dan tidak mau melewatkan sedetikpun pekerjaannya kecuali hal yang mendesak seperti buang air atau kelaparan. Namun ia terpaksa berhenti disebabkan oleh bujukan putri sulungnya. Uchiha Sarada.

" _Tou-san!_ Ayolah bantu Sarada sebentar saja" ucap Sarada dengan memelas. Kalau bukan karena keinginannya menguasai teknik elemen api ia tidak akan seperti ini pada _Tou-sannya_.

" _Tou-san_ lagi sibuk Sarada. Lain kali saja ya." Jawab pria itu asal dengan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah _Tou-san_.." ada sedikit nada penyesalan yang diucapkan Sarada barusan. Dengan langkah gontai Sarada meninggalkan Sasukedan segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasuke mendesah melirik Sarada yang berjalan membelakanginya.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_ kalau lelah istirahat saja. Jangan terlalu serius begitu. Sarada sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar wanita bersurai muda yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. Wanita itu meletakkan segelas ocha hangat di meja Sasuke. Untunglah meja yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen berharga itu masih menyisakan tempat untuk ocha hangat dan kue beras yang tadi ia buat.

"Hn. Pekerjaanku sudah hampir selesai Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dan segera meneguk ocha hangat miliknya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sakura dengan telaten memijit pundak Sasuke yang pastinya terasa pegal. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya. Tak lama ia meraih remote televisi dan menekan tombol on. Sasuke dengan tampang cuek bebek menyaksikan berita utama Konoha.

" _Diperkirakan musim dingin Konoha akan terjadi seminggu lagi. Nanadaime Uzumaki Naruto sang Hokage akan menghimbau warga sipil untuk menyiapkan persediaan makanan dan pakaian hangat untuk persiapan menghadapi musim dingin.._."

"Berita macam apa itu? Lebih menarik kalau beritanya tentang politik dan luar negeri" protes Sasuke sembari mengecilkan volume televisinya.

"Sebentar lagikan musim dingin Sasuke _-kun_. Naruto memang benar. Kita harus segera menyiapkan persediaan makanan dan pakaian hangat. Hmm.. Pakaian hangat Sarada dan Hime sudah agak sempit. Aku harus mencarikan yang baru buat mereka." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Apa yang perlu ditakuti dengan musim dingin. Pekerjaannya yang tertunda jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding menyambut musim dingin.

…

"Sasuke- _kun_.. apa kau mau mengantarku berbelanja?" Tanya Sakura pada suaminya yang sedari tadi sibuk menanda-tangani dokumen yang baru saja masuk. Meskipun hari libur Sasuke malah lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama pekerjaannya.

"Lain kali saja ya Sakura. Dokumen ini harus segera diselesaikan." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya mendesah. Lagi-lagi pekerjaan di hari libur menjadi prioritas utamanya.

" _Kaa-san_. Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan yang 90% sangat mirip Sasuke. Bedanya hanya pada warna kulitnya yang lebih cerah persis kulit Sakura. Yap! Uchiha Sarada.

"Boleh Sarada. Tapi tolong ambilkan jaket milik Hime ya. _Kaa-san_ rasa lebih seru kalau Hime diajak juga." Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pipi Hime dalam keretanya. Sarada mengangguk senang dan berlari ke kamar Hime dan mengambilkan jaket mini berwarna pink buat Hime.

"Sasuke- _kun_.. Aku dan anak-anak pergi dulu ya."

"Hn.. Hati-hati."

Mall Konoha

"Sarada.. kamu anak _Kaa-san_ yang paling besar. Sarada bisakan mencari pakaian hangat dan mantel buat Sarada sendiri? " Tanya Sakura sambil memegang wajah Sarada.

"Baiklah _Kaa-san_! Aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana selain disini. Kalau aku sudah mendapatkannya aku akan memanggil _Kaa-san_!" jawab Sarada bersemangat. Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Nah, itu baru anak _Kaa-san_! Kalau begitu _Kaa-san_ ingin mencarikan pakaian hangat buat _Tou-san_ dan Hime ya! " ujar Sakura dan segera berlalu.

Sakura mengambil dua potong mantel berwarna biru dan putih serta tiga _sweater_ hangat untuk suami tercintanya. " _Semoga saja Sasuke-kun menyukainya_ " ucap Sakura dalam hati. Membayangkan penampilan Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya merasa senang. Lalu Sakura mendorong kereta Hime menuju tempat menjual pakaian bayi. Sakura mengambil dua potong jaket dan satu baju berlengan panjang untuk Hime. Namun daritadi Sakura merasa suhu disekitarnya menurun. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya.

" _Apa jangan-jangan musim dinginnya datang lebih awal_?" Cemas Sakura. Ia segera kembali ke tempat Sarada. Dengan tampang gembira Sarada menghampiri _Kaa-sannya_ dan menyerahkan dua mantel dan satu _sweater_ pilihannya sendiri. Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya itu. Ia segera bergegas membayar belanjaannya.

" _Kaa-san_ biar aku bantu." Kata Sarada yang relfeks mengambil tas berisi belanjaan mereka.

"Terima kasih Sarada! Nah sekarang waktunya ke supermarket. " ucap Sakura dengan semangat dan segera menuju ke supermarket terdekat.

Sementara Sasuke….

"Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga." Sasuke mendorong dirinya di sofa. Pekerjaan melelahkannya akhirnya terselesaikan. Iapun bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga tercintanya. Namun daritadi ia tidak melihat Sarada,Hime bahkan Sakura. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Ia baru ingat ternyata mereka bertiga meninggalkan rumah sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sasuke berjalan lunglai ke dapur mengambil beberapa tomat dan kembali untuk menonton televisi.

Berita utama Konoha..

" _Tidak disangka-sangka musim dingin hari ini akan lebih cepat tiba. Hal ini sangat didukung dengan penurunan suhu yang esktrim dan jatuhnya butiran salju. Para warga dengan terburu-buru menyerbu supermarket terdekat untuk membeli kebutuhan pangan bahkan ada yang terjebak karena tidak dapat menerobos dinginnya salju yang menyelimuti Konoha malam ini_ …"

Mata Sasuke membulat. Ia memandang jendela yang sudah berembun.

"Ayah macam apa aku ini membiarkan keluargaku kedinginan di luar sana. Andai saja aku mengantar mereka menggunakan mobil. Anak istriku pasti tidak akan kedinginan." Sasuke meremas rambut miliknya. Ia betul-betul gagal menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik. Sasuke mengambil mantel milik Sakura dan segera menyambar kunci mobilnya.

…

Sakura dengan lincah mengambil berbagai bahan makanan. Susu formula Hime, sereal kesukaan Sarada, Tomat kesukaan Sasuke, apel kesukaan Sakura, sayur-mayur, dan ikan. Sakurapun tidak sembarang mengambil. Sakura dengan teliti memilih makanan untuk keluarganya. Jangan sampai ada hal kecil yang terlewatkan.

" _Kaa-san_ belanja banyak sekali. Bagaimana kita bisa membawa ini semua _Kaa-san_ " ujar Sarada yang khawatir tak bisa menjinjing belanjaan mereka.

"Sarada maaf ya _Kaa-san_ sudah merepotkanmu. Kita pulang naik taksi saja ya Sarada." Sakura mengelus rambut anaknya. Hime sudah terlelap dalam keretanya.

"Baiklah _Kaa-san_! Huu-huuaattchiii.." Sarada tiba-tiba bersin. Kepalanya pening.

"Eh Sarada. Apa kamu sakit. Kenapa badanmu panas sekali sih." Sakura dengan cemas menyentuh dahi putri sulungnya. Pantas saja daritadi Sarada terlihat pucat.

" _Bagaimana ini, Sarada sedang sakit tapi taksi daritadi tidak ada yang lewat. Suhu semakin menurun. Aku harus bagaimana? Sasuke-kun. Kau ada dimana_?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sakura betul-betul sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya. Ia tidak bisa menerobos salju yang turun. Itu sama saja dengan membahayakan anak-anaknya. Yang ia lakukan hanya bisa menunggu di depan supermarket. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 malam. Sakura lalu memeluk Sarada. Memberikan kehangatan untuk putrinya yang tengah menggigil. Sakura semakin sedih. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ponselnya juga ketinggalan di rumah. Namun suatu keajaiban tatkala doa-doanya langsung dikabulkan.

"Sakuraa.." panggil seorang lelaki yang suaranya sangat dikenal Sakura.

"Sasuke _-kun_ ….Oh Kami- _sama_ " perasaan lega menjalar dihati Sakura.

"Sakura. Maafkan aku. Aku hampir membahayakan keselamatanmu dan anak-anak kita." Ucap Sasuke dan refleks memeluk istrinya.

" _Ne,_ tidak apa-apa _Sasuke-kun_. Kau datang diwaktu yang sangat tepat. Sarada sakit." Ucap Sakura lirih. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada wajah Sarada yang terlihat pucat. Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong putrinya. Sakura juga menggendong Hime dari keretanya. Sasuke yang sudah mengantar Sarada kembali untuk mengangkat kereta Hime. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan kecepatan sedang Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya. 7 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Sasuke menggendong Sarada ke kamarnya. Himepun sudah asyik menikmati tidurnya. Tak lama Sakura datang ke kamar Sarada dan membawakan minuman hangat dan obat untuk Sarada.

"Sara-chan. Minum obat ya." Sakura segera menuangkan obat berbentuk sirup itu ke sendoknya. Sarada menggeleng.

"Sarada, kalau kamu tidak minum obat nanti sakitnya tambah parah loh."

"Aku ingin….. _Tou-san_.."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Putrinya menginginkannya. Sehat maupun sakit anaknya tetap mencarinya. Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Hn. Sarada _Tou-san_ disini. Mulai sekarang _Tou-san_ akan bersama Sarada terus. _Tou-san_ janji tidak akan sibuk lagi."ucap Sasuke tulus dan tersenyum. Mata Sarada berbinar.

"Benarkah _Tou-san_?" Tanya Sarada dengan bahagia.

"Hn.. tapi putri ayah harus minum obat dulu biar cepat sembuh." Sasuke memangku anaknya. Sakura lalu mengambil kembali obatnya dan meminumkannya pada putri mereka yang tersayang. Tak lama putri kesayangan Uchiha menguap tanda dirinya sudah mengantuk. Sasuke melirik jam dinding sudah pukul 09.01 malam, wajar saja kalau Sarada mengantuk. Sasuke segera menidurkan putrinya dan menyelimutinya.

Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya dan menutup matanya. Mencoba merenungkan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Namun kehadiran Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ minumlah. Cuaca dingin sekali ya." Tawar Sakura sembari menaruh dua gelas coklat panas di meja mereka. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura…"  
"Ya, Sasuke _-kun_ "

"Aku minta maaf karena aku gagal kali ini. Aku sadar pekerjaan itu harusnya nomor dua. Keluargaku harusnya yang pertama." Ucap Sasuke dengan menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa _Sasuke-kun_. Aku tetap bahagia bersamamu." Jawab Sakura tulus. Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

" _Arigatou_ ….Sakura" bisik Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Sasuke _-kun_. " balas Sakura. Sakura menyambut hangat pelukan suami yang telah menemaninya selama 8 tahun.

.

.

.

.

Desa Konoha akhirnya benar-benar terselimuti salju sekarang. Badai kecil kadang menerpa desa ini. Rumah kecil Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakurapun tak luput dari hal itu.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" sapa wanita bersurai pink, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sakura. Suaminya kini tengah duduk diranjang tepatnya memakai selimut tebal sembari memainkan handphonenya.

"Hn… " jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Cepat sana mandi Sasuke-kun nanti kau terlambat." Ujar Sakura sambil membuka lemari pakaian mereka. Hari ini hari Minggu, namun Sakura sudah terbiasa melayani suaminya yang tiap hari bekerja. Tidak ada kata libur dalam kamus Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku libur Sakura." Ah akhirnya sang Uchiha bicara juga.

"Ehh …. Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun akhirnya kau libur juga. Wah senangnya! Hari ini aku akan masak hidangan yang paling spesial!" Sakura berteriak hingga suaranya menggema ke setiap ruangan lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Ternyata Sakurapun begitu merindukannya. Ia jadi teringat pada Sakura saat gadis dulu. Ternyata Sasuke diam-diam merindukan Sakura yang cerewet dan berisik. Sekarang Sakura tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa dan lembut. Yah, sudah hukum alam bukan?

"Nah sekarang kau mandi dulu Sasuke- _kun_! " Sakura memberikan handuk berwarna putih untuk Sasuke. Sasukepun mengambilnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Sakura memilih pakaian hangat untuk suami tercintanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Hmm.. Sweater berwarna biru dengan celana abu-abu sepertinya keren juga."_ Gugam Sakura dalam hati. Setelah mendapatkannya Sakura segera meletakkannya diatas ranjang dan kembali ke dapur.

"Ohayou Kaa- _san_!" sapa Sarada

"Ohayou Sara-chan! Wah anak Kaa-san sudah sehat rupanya. Syukurlah " ucap Sakura.

"Ini semua berkat Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Eh Kaa-san hari ini masak apa?" Tanya Sarada dengan antusias. Masakan Kaa-sannya memang juara.

"Tunggu saja sampai _Tou-sanmu_ datang ya Sara-chan"

"Eh? Tousan? Bukannya Tou-san lagi kerja?"

"Ohayou Sarada. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara Baritone Sasuke membuat mata putri sulung Uchiha itu membulat membulat. Ia melihat pakaian ayahnya. Tidak mengenakan jas dan tidak menjinjing tas kantor yang biasa dilihatnya tiap pagi. Hanya memakai sweater dan celana rumah. Berarti Tou-sannya tidak bekerja hari ini. Dengan lincah Sarada turun dari kursi dan segera menghampiri Tou-sannya.

"Hn. Hari ini Tou-san tidak bekerja. Tou-san sedang libur." Tanpa ditanyapun Sasuke sudah mengetahui pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Sarada padanya. Sasuke lalu menggendong anaknya untuk duduk bersama di meja makan. Wajah Sarada nampak berseri-berseri. Wanita bersurai merah muda itupun selesai dengan acara masaknya. Ia kemudian bergabung dengan suami dan anaknya. Namun ia sepertinya melupakan sesuatu.

"Tadaaa.. Ini dia nasi goreng dengan ekstrak tomat dan susu kedelai." Seru Sakura dengan antusias.

"Wah! Pasti enak sekali.." kata Sarada dengan tidak sabar.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertigapun makan dengan lahap. Sakura begitu bahagia pagi ini. Kebahagiaan dihatinya tengah mendominasi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Sarada.. apa kita melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura sembari meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Hn. Mungkin perasaanmu saja Saku-" balas Sasuke asal.

"Tou-san benar Kaa-san." Jawab Sarada juga. Merekapun akhirnya kembali melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

HENING..

.

.

.

.

.

"HIMEE!" seru mereka bertiga. Astaga! mereka baru saja melupakan anak yang malang itu. Mungkin balita berumur dua tahun itu sedang bermain sendiri sambil mengatakan kalau orang tuanya tega melupakannya.

"Kyaaa! Anakku! " ujar Sakura yang menghentikan suapannya dan berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Sasuke dan Sarada hanya mendesah pelan. Namun hatinya merasa lega saat mendapatkan putri tercintanya sedang duduk dan bermain-main seorang diri di tempat tidurnya. Sungguh malang nasib Hime.

"Cup..Cup.. Hime sudah bangun ya. Maaf ya Kaa-san tadi ada urusan sebentar. Sekarang kita bertemu Tou-san dan Sarada yah." Sakura membicarai anaknya dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang. Hime hanya tertawa-tawa dan berusaha menggapai wajah Sakura saat digendongnya.

Akhirnya utuhlah keluarga mereka saat ini. Setelah sarapan merekapun menikmati tayangan televisi di ruang keluarga. Meskipun tayangannya tidak berhubungan dengan tayangan kesukaan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap mengarahkan matanya pada tayangan itu. Entah mengapa kehangatan menjalar di hati Sasuke. Perasaan yang nyaman. Sasuke terlihat begitu bahagia saat mengawasi anak-anaknya dan melihat mereka bertumbuh. Uchiha Sarada adalah harapan utama Sasuke. Sejak Sakura hamil anak pertama, Sasuke begitu bahagia. Setidaknya harapan kecilnya bisa terwujud. Apalagi saat Sarada lahir dan tumbuh. Wajah bahkan kejeniusan Sasuke ada padanya. Apalagi yang kurang? Salahkan Sasuke yang sudah mengabaikan anaknya belakangan ini. Uchiha Hime, Harapan Sasuke selanjutnya. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sakura kecuali sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Sasuke Nampak bahagia. Tak sadar ia bahkan tersenyum sendiri.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun kenapa senyum-senyum daritadi?" suara lembut Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu Saku." Kata Sasuke serius.

"Eh? Tumben Sasuke-kun ingin memberitahuku sesuatu."

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata yang berbinar.

"Sakura.. terima kasih kau sudah menjadi penyempurna dalam hidupku. Aku tahu selama ini aku sangat sibuk bahkan sering mengabaikanmu dan anak-anak kita. Tapi percayalah aku melakukan ini hanya untuk kalian. Tapi aku sadar harta bukan segala-galanya. Anak-anak kita sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang yang lengkap dari kita. Maafkan aku Sakura.. Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata tapi…" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya saat Sakura memeluknya erat.

"Hikss…. Sasuke-kun aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Berkatmu kita hidup berkecukupan dan aku hanya ingin menjaga anak-anak kita dengan baik. Tapi terima kasih sudah mau membantuku untuk memberikan mereka kasih sayang Sasuke-kun.. Hiks…." Air mata Sakura mengucur deras dari emerald miliknya. Sweater Sasuke sudah berlumuran air mata milik Sakura. Ia mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Sakura.. Arigatou.." ujar Sasuke sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Merekapun berpelukan haru di tengah musim dingin yang entah kapan berhenti, Kehangatan yang terpancar dari sebuah keluarga mampu menghadang bekunya badai itu.. Sungguh sebuah keluarga yang sempurna!

 _Cinta yang membeku hanya bisa dicairkan oleh sebutir ketulusan._

 _Ya, ketulusan yang didapat dari sebuah kehangatan keluarga…_

 _Makassar, 12 November 2014- baru diselesaikan 27 Maret 2016 :D_

 **THE END _  
_**

Terima Kasih telah membaca sampai akhir

 **MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**


End file.
